factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Revanvolatrelundar
Project namespace Hey, one of the things we need to quickly change is the project namespace. On tardis, it's conveniently "tardis" (so tardis:discussion policy), but here it's the very awkward Faction Paradox Wiki, so Faction Paradox Wiki:discussion policy. That's just way too long. Current Wikia Staff rules are that we can change it once, so we want to make sure the change is a good one. I think a good rule of thumb is that the name must be no longer than the word "project", because "project" is an alternate way of getting to the namespace (i.e. project:discussion policy). That leaves us with three obvious possibilities: *faction *paradox *FP wiki FP wiki is the most "sensible" in a way, but it's also a bit problematic because the P'' will ''have to be capitalised in order for a link to work. I'm a big fan of namespaces that work case-insensitively. Of the other two, I tend to think paradox makes the most sense but either would be acceptable. Do you have a strong preference for any of these? Or is there a simple word that makes sense that I'm missing? 20:24: Sun 10 Jun 2012 :I take your point on House:, but I tend to think that the singularity of the word might be confusing. Some people will reach for Houses, since they're used to seeing the word more plurally in FPU fiction. Also, I've already given a nod in that direction by making the main category The Great Houses. If you're not too fussed, I'm more and more coming around to Paradox: simply because that's in our wiki name, and because it's the group that's at the center of the franchise. 17:01: Mon 11 Jun 2012 Admin status Thanks for waiting for me to confer admin status as I got a few more things in place. The structure's still needing a bit of work, but I think that at least the CSS/JS is in place, as well as many of the vital templates and policy pages. You can get a more complete description of the current state of affairs at user talk:Tangerineduel. I'm going to consider you the main contentual admin, since you're really the longest-serving user of this site (despite what other people's "join date" might say). The most important guidelines I can think of at this juncture are: *Only FPU sources count, per canon policy *When citing sources, we won't need prefixes, as is outlined at Faction Paradox Wiki:Citation policy *Don't just copy and paste things from w:c:tardis here. Instead, use tardis:Special:Export to create an XML file which you then upload via on this wiki. When you do make the import, you must include an edit summary like, "This page has been imported from http://tardis.wikia.com, where it has the same name. The entire revision history of that page, along with all authors, has been imported here in compliance with the CC-BY-SA 3.0 license." Thanks very much for agreeing to become an admin here! 20:32: Mon 11 Jun 2012 War King Please don't try to separate the War Chief, Master, and War King. The end of Timewyrm: Exodus, as well as The Book of the War, equate the Master with the War Chief, and the latter also equates the two with the War King. The description given of the War Chief after the explosion in the castle is extremely similar to the description Dicks frequently uses to describe the incarnation of the Master played by Roger Delgado. --Pluto2 (talk) 20:19, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :It's not fanfiction. It's not implied. Toy Story explicitly states the Master used to own Lolita, and Taking of Planet 5 equates the War King with the Magistrate. Timewyrm: Exodus equates the Master with the War Chief, The Taking of Planet 5 equates the War King with the Magistrate, The Book of the War equates the War King with the War Chief, and Toy Story equates the Master with the War King. These confirm that the Magistrate, War Chief, War King, and Master are the same individual. This isn't just implied, this is hit over the head with a hammer. The War King keeps a hypercube. He remembers Sontar's visit to the Capitol. Lolita was once his TARDIS. The War Chief regenerated into a tall, dark, and satanically handsome man. The Magistrate is the Doctor's oldest friend. There is little to no wriggle room here. --Pluto2 (talk) 20:35, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Due to the changes at TW, we're following suit. Stuff from Doctor Who that is relevance to FP is included here. Timewyrm: Exodus, etc. absolutely belong on both wikis. --Pluto2 (talk) 20:49, February 13, 2017 (UTC) You've now reverted War King three times. That's really not done. It's been suggested (by User:TheChampionOfTime) that you come to the Doctor Who Discord where most of us active editors hang out to talk about this. Fwhiffahder talk to me 21:05, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Deletions, and Other Stuff You're absolutely correct about notability; I wasn't removing those pages because I didn't like them or didn't think they were notable. I was removing them because they all had only a single contributor, and none of them were properly sourced. Actually, they're still not properly sourced. I see you've brought them back and removed the deletion tags, but the citations are still broken. Tangentially, I'm sorry you so hastily quit the discussion at the Discord. I thought it was a really productive discussion, though I've looked and I'm still not clear what citation abuses you were citing on this page. I don't share your pessimism about the impossibility of ever making rules for this wiki, but I think the set we currently have and follow work quite well, and, in any case, we'll definitely worry more about that when we have more than five active users. That said, I certainly hope we haven't scared you away from contributing here, since I'd love to have your help. NateBumber talk to me 22:25, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :I completely agree re:having the discussions here and not in a separate chatroom. You'll notice I was away when the editing drama went down, and I only joined in on the Discord discussion after you'd already been invited there. I still regret that you had to so hastily exit, but I understand and completely respect your concerns and reasons for doing so. As ChampionOfTime said above, our aim for this wiki is for it to no longer be just a supplemental to Tardis, but, as some of the policy documents here still reference Tardis as our "separate but equal" "sister wiki", that was a completely reasonable misunderstanding, and I'm sorry it was met with such hostility by a few of the users here. However, I'm very glad to hear that you'll continue editing here, and I really look forward to your help in growing this wiki into something great :) NateBumber talk to me 18:32, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Hardly welcome? I'd hardly say that at all. If not evidenced from them being banned from tardis, some of our users have a tendency to overreact. But me? I quite like you! You and I and Fwhiffadher and NateBumber and (to an extent) Pluto2 are cut from the same materials. We all love and appreciate the same obscure stories about the Eighth Doctor, the Faction, and/or Iris. The difference is: you've spent more time on tardis wiki than all of us combined. We don't see this wiki as a spin-off of tardis; we don't want this wiki to be a spin-off of tardis. We want this wiki to be fun. We don't want the Time Lords coming in and replacing all the magic with their logical web of time! When we've adequately covered Faction Paradox, we will cover the Iris Wildthyme series, then Senor 105, then... something that I forgot. We'd love you to join us in creating a wiki with ties to tardis that doesn't really care what they're doing and how they're doing it. And I really mean that! But a one-man-mission to clean up things on the FP wiki that we do not see as problems, it just causes unnecessary conflict. CoT ? 12:29, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Bureaucrat request I'm in something of a quandary now. As mentioned on my talk page it appears some of your edits may be contentious amongst some of the active users who've restarted this wiki. I definitely agree that there needs to be a shared vision for the direction for this wiki. But I can't in good conscious make either of you or NateBumber bureaucrats given the (apparently) contentious nature of the interactions. Especially as some of those interactions has gone on in what seems to be the chat room, where I can't verify or check back for context what was said. I can see here and know from edits on the Tardis Data Core that you're a great editor. But I need more than that to go on before I give you or NateBumber bureaucrat status. --Tangerineduel / talk 15:11, February 14, 2017 (UTC) In-universe citations What are your thoughts on in-universe citations? Faction Paradox has a lot more in-universe sources (The Adventuress of Henrietta Street, The Book of the War, Erasing Sherlock, Faction Paradox: A Negotiable History, etc.) than normal Doctor Who does. Currently I'm just putting "According to The Book of the War…" where necessary, but it can get a bit unwieldy. One idea I had was creating a prefix (IU?) and then citing things as (IU: In-universe Source, PROSE: Real Life Story). Would that be confusing/bad, do you think? Have you got another idea? Fwhiffahder talk to me 19:44, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :It's better than my idea. It would be a little bit inconsistent to italicise in-universe books in the text of the article, then quote them in the citation, and it might be a bit redundant if you were citing the same in-universe book from multiple IRL books. (PROSE: Of the City of the Saved..., "Faction Paradox: A Negotiable History," Weapons Grade Snake Oil, "Faction Paradox: A Negotiable History") But those are comparatively minor gripes. Fwhiffahder talk to me 19:57, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :: Hmm. Let's just go with quotes, actually. I do think it's worth saying "According to…" to deliberately bring up the bias possible in a statement, though. Fwhiffahder talk to me 20:07, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Apologies and Reinvitation I'd just like to apologize for the role I played the toxicity of the environment when you stepped into the Discord server a few months ago; users who really had no place contributing to the discussion started piling on, and the whole conversation got completely out of hand. You were completely justified in leaving. However, seeing as it's become a much better, saner place, I'd like to reinvite you. Pluto2 is now banned, and Fwhiffahder isn't a quarter as active; the problem of non-editors jumping into the conversation has been solved by creating a #wiki channel viewable only to confirmed editors (including SOTO, ChampionOfTime, and OttelSpy); and plus, most of the discussion nowadays concerns the Tardis Wiki rather than the Faction Paradox one. There are plenty of things we'd like to hear your opinions on! Please consider joining us. NateBumber talk to me 21:40, June 29, 2017 (UTC)